parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion Cub and the Bear Cub
TheWildAnimal13's movie-spoof of "The Fox and the Hound". Cast *Young Tod - Phineas (Webkinz) *Adult Tod - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Young Copper - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Adult Cooper - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Big Mama - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Widow Tweed - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *Amos Slade - Prince John (w/The Sherrif of Nottingham and Sir Hiss as extras; Robin Hood; 1973) *Chief - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Dinky and Boomer - Lucky and Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Vixey - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Badger - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Porcupine - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time) *Squeaks the Caterpillar - Nellie (w/Joy and Aranea as extras; Charlotte's Web; 1973) *Bear - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Tod's Mother - Nala (The Lion King) *Baby Tod - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Squeaks in Butterfly Form - Francis, Slim and Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Abigail the Cow - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Chicks - Various Fox Cubs *Hen - Foxy (Webkinz) *Butterfly that Tod plays with - Butter-Lizard (Dinosaur; 2000) *Amos Slade's Chickens - Mzingo's Flock (The Lion Guard) *Rabbit that Copper chases - Bernard (w/Miss Bianca as an extra; The Rescuers) *Fish that Tod tries to catch - Oscar (Shark Tale) Scenes: #Main Titles/The Chase #Abigail Finds Baby Alex #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Meets Bunga #Farm Scene #Lucky and Rolly #Phineas and Bunga Meet/"The Best of Friends" #Prince John and his brothers, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Pursue Bunga/Lion Chase #Bunga Leaves to go Hunting #Abigail and Phineas #Winter/Bunga Grows Up and Becomes a Hunting Bear #Lucky and Rolly chase Nellie, Joy and Aranea #Baloo Returns Home #A Difficult Reunion/The Lion #Mother Rabbit Leaves Kion ("Goodbye May Seem Forever") #The Storm #Prince John's Plan #Fuli #Kion Meets Fuli/"Appreciate the Lady" #The Chase #The Fight #Sharptooth Attack #Baloo Saves Kion #Happy Ending #End Credits Movie Used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Robin Hood (1973) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-2016) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *The Land Before Time 1 (1988) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Little Fox (1981) *Hugo, the Movie Star (1996) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Shark Tale (2004) *Shark Tale Video Game (2004) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) Gallery: Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Young Tod Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Adult Tod Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Young Copper Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Adult Copper Abigail.jpg|Abigail as Big Mama Mother Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Widow Tweed Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss.jpg|Prince John, the Sherrif of Nottingham and Sir Hiss as the Slade Brothers Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Chief Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Dinky Rolly COSKWKKDL.jpg|Rolly as Boomer Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Vixey Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as the Badger Best Pals Hand Franchise Miley.png|Miley as the Porcupine Nellie, Aranea and Joy.gif|Nellie, Joy and Aranea as Squeaks the Caterpillar Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as the Bear Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Tod's Mother Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound 2 Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound movie spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs